CORE C PROJECT SUMMARY: The primary goal of the program is to assess novel therapeutic candidates in preclinical models of Fanconi anemia (FA). The specific objective of Core C is to systematically evaluate the activity of those FA candidate therapeutic agents in modulating DNA damage response (DDR) and DNA repair using cell-based and biochemical assays. Accordingly, Core C will provide a variety of DDR and DNA repair assay services to the investigators in Projects 1-3. The specific aims of Core C are: 1) Systematically evaluate the activity of FA therapy small molecule candidates in DDR assays and DNA repair assays, 2) Collect FA cell lines for all in vitro assays, 3) Integrate the data collected by Core C with the data collected by projects 1-3, and 4) Generate publication-grade data for the project and core leaders.